Daevernia Akaado Reginte
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Please, leave me alone. I'm not interested." says Jackie. "Really?" says Stifler.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Pie and That 70's Show.**

* * *

**Daevernia Akaado Reginte**

**Steve Stifler enter Caliantum Hotel in Malibu.**

He's not there for any specific reason.

A woman sit by a table, doing something on her iPhone.

The woman happen to be Jackie Burkhart.

She wear a sexy black leather dress.

Jackie shouldn't still be as young as she was in the 70s, but she is for unknown reasons.

"Wanna get fucked...?" says Stifler as he walk up to Jackie.

Jackie try to ignore him.

"Don't you hear me?" says Stifler.

"Please, leave me alone. I'm not interested." says Jackie.

"Really?" says Stifler.

"I'm too old for you anyway." says Jackie.

"You don't look that old." says Stifler.

"That's true, but I am 64." says Jackie.

"And how the crap can that be?" says Stifler.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone about that." says Jackie.

"Weird." says Stifler.

"Maybe so, but also very much true." says Jackie.

"I don't understand." says Stifler.

"No one will blame you for that, man." says Jackie.

"You claim that I'm a dumbass?" says Stifler.

"I don't even know you." says Jackie.

"Right, but I'd like to get to know you, woman." says Stifler.

"Well, I don't agree." says Jackie.

"My name's Steve Stifler." says Stifler.

"I'm Jackie Burkhart." says Jackie.

"Sexy name." says Stifler.

"Indeed. I won't have sex with you though." says Jackie.

"You can't be 64." says Stifler.

"Let me show you what I really look like then." says Jackie.

In a flash of pink light, Jackie for a few seconds transform into a 64 year old woman.

"Still wanna fuck me?" says Jackie.

"Yeah. At least as long as you keep looking young and fuckable." says Stifler.

"Don't even try." says Jackie.

"Are you tellin' me to give up?" says Stifler.

"Yes. You're obviously not very smart." says Jackie.

Jackie walk up to her hotel room.

Stifler follow.

Just as she is about to enter her room, Jackie feel hands on her waist.

It is Stifler.

He grab Jackie's card-key, unlock the door, open it, pull Jackie with him into the room and then close and lock the door.

"Let's fuck!" says Stifler as he push down Jackie on the bed and roll up her dress.

Stifler unzip his pants, jerk his dick to make it all stiff, pull off Jackie's panties, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to rape her.

"Holy shit, what a damn sexy slut you are!" moans Stifler.

"Don't refer to me as a slut, you perv. I did stop being slutty before you were even born." says Jackie in anger.

"So you admit to being slutty once?" says Stifler, getting even more horny than he already is.

"Yes. When I was a teen I was a slut, but then I matured." says Jackie.

"You cant be as old as you claim to be. Your pussy is still soft, wet, tight and warm." says Stifler.

"Use your eyes, perv. I'm still transformed into a young woman, 100 % transformed so that includes my vagina." says Jackie, still angry.

Stifler fuck harder.

"Damn, baby! Your pussy is so fuckin' sexy!" moans Stifler.

Jackie try to transform into her 64 year old self, but for some unknown reason she can't.

"Please! Don't rape me. I can give you money..." says Jackie.

"I don't want money. I only want to fuck sexy women." moans Stifler.

"You're that type of man? I hate men like you." says Jackie.

Jackie is still angry.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Stifler.

"Remove your dick from my pussy, now!" scream Jackie.

"Forget that, baby!" moans Stifler.

"You damn piece of shit...!" says Jackie in anger.

"Shut up, my bimbo." moans Stifler, fucking faster.

"I'm not a bimbo." says Jackie.

"Really?" moans Stifler.

"If I was a bimbo I'd like you." says Jackie.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Stifler.

"Don't cum in me!" says Jackie.

"Kinda hard to not cum in a sexy slut like you." says Stifler.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not as sexy as you think? I was once, but now I'm old." says Jackie.

"Why do you disguise yourself as young then?" says Stifler.

"I can't tell you that, perv." says Jackie.

"Ahhh, fuck, fuck!" moans Stifler, fucking harder and faster.

It hurts for Jackie.

50 minutes later.

"YES! Holy shit..." moans Stifler as he cum in Jackie's pussy.

Jackie transform into her 64 year old self.

Stifler get dizzy and weak when the sexy babe he is fucking turns into an old woman.

"Goodnight, loser!" says jackie as she transform into her young self and punch Stifler in the face, knocking him out.

Stifler's dick slide out from Jackie's pussy as he fall down.

Jackie grab her things and run away.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
